mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Spike/Galeria
Primeira temporada Spike before he delivers Celestia's reply to Twilight S1E01.png|A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png|A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2 Spike belches the two tickets S1E03.png|O Convite Extra Spike Blush S1E4.png|Temporada de Coice na Macieira Spike hiccuping scrolls away S1E05.png|A Rainha das Brincadeiras Sweet Mustaches S1E6.png|Caçadores de Exibicionistas Angel takes on Spike S1E7.png|Dracofobia Spike scared of zombies S1E09.png|Rédea nas Fofocas Spike parasprites wake up S1E10.png|A Praga do Século Spike chuckling frozen lake S1E11.png|Passagem do Inverno Spike wearing a Viking helmet S1E13.png|A Corrida das Folhas Spike wants to stay with Rarity S1E20.png|Feita para o Sucesso Spike distracted by Pinkie S1E15.png|Sentido Pinkie Twist Talent Show S1E18.png|As Artistas Manly Spike stood holding sword S1E19.png|Os Cães-Diamante Spike's Rarity T-shirt S1E20.png|O Verde não Fica bem em Você Pinkie Pie and Spike S01E21.png|Barril de Pólvora Spike bakes the pies S1E22.png|Um Pássaro no Casco Infant Spike S1E23.png|As Crônicas das Marcas Spike with the ruined book S1E24.png|Tudo Termina bem com a Coruja Também Spike admiring himself in a mirror S1E25.png|Festa de uma Só Spike Powerslide S1E26.png|A Melhor Noite de Todas Segunda temporada Spike burping up letter S2E01.png|Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1 Spike burping S02E02.png|Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2 Spike snap out of it! S02E03.png|Lição Zero Spike blank stare S2E4.png|Eclipse da Luna Spike Hold It S2E5.png|Encontro das Irmãs de Casco Spike with a book S2E06.png|Belas Pústulas Spike worried S2E07.png|Que Ganhe o Melhor Animal de Estimação! Spike being a reporter S2E8.png|A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Spike becoming greedy S2E10.png|O segredo do Meu Excesso By hatred S2E11.png|Noite da Lareira Calorosa Spike holding up letters S2E13.png|Os Bebês Cake Rarity whatever S2E15.png|O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Spike flexing a muscle S2E16.png|Leia e Chore Spike with an ice cream S2E20.png|Já Estava na Hora Spike touching the mirror S2E21.png|A Busca do Dragão Spike holding notebook showing some pegasi absent S2E22.png|A Fluttershy Furacão Spike Photo S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidencial Spike playing with figurines S2E25.png|Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1 Spike and the rings S2E26.png|Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2 Terceira temporada Spike 'Oh no she wasn't' S3E01.png|O Império do Cristal – Parte 1 Spike alarmed S3E2.png|O Império do Cristal – Parte 2 Spike without popcorns S3E03.png|Excesso de Pinkie Pies Rarity & Spike sweet smelling food S3E4.png|Uma Maçã Ruim Spike showing the book to the ponies S3E05.png|Duelo Mágico Spike the Zippo S3E8.png|Reunião da Família Apple Spike is happy that Rarity's eating his pie S3E9.png|Spike às suas Ordens Spike sees and describes Discord S3E10.png|Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas Spike with a helmet S3E11.png|Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png|Jogos para Pôneis Spike still sleepy S03E13.png|A Cura do Mistério Mágico My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Spike mentions Twilight's "pesky wings" EG.png|Equestria Girls Quarta temporada Day and night together S4E1.png|A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1 Main cast venturing through the Everfree Forest S4E2.png|A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2 Spike hugging pillow S4E03.png|O Castelo Spike on a Maretropolis rooftop S4E06.png|Pôneis Poderosos Flutterbat diving toward Spike S4E07.png|Morcegos! Spike lifting a pile of bags S4E08.png|Rarity Vai para Manehattam Spike explains genealogy S4E09.png|Pinkie Apple Pie Spike 'Mail's here' S4E11.png|Três É Demais Spike apologizing to Pinkie S4E12.png|Orgulhosa Pinkie Spike playing a banjo S4E13.png|Modos Simples Spike dancing S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Spike showing off S4E15.png|Encontro com a Twilight Spike watches Breezies from a tree S4E16.png|Não é Fácil Ser Breezies Spike "Rarity fell way behind" S4E19.png|Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? Rainbow, Owlowiscious and Spike playing around S4E21.png|Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3 Spike holding new comic S4E22.png|Trocas! The book at the top of the black stairway, castle of the royal pony sisters, S4E23.png|Manifestação Inspiradora Spike getting stage fright S4E24.png|Jogos de Equestria Discord "it IS a big deal" S4E25.png|O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 Twilight's Kingdom final group photo S4E26.png |O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Spike wins the high-striker game EG2.png|Dia Perfeito para a Diversão Spike with dog biscuit EG2.png|Rainbow Rocks Quinta temporada :Episódios: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Spike wearing drinking helmet and foam finger S5E1.png|The Cutie Map - Part 1 Spike "Sweet Celestia!" S5E03.png|Castle Sweet Castle Spike "I'm a dragon!" S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Spike freaked out S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Spike in a wedding chair S5E9.png|Slice of Life Spike posing for his portrait S5E10.png|Princess Spike Spike reacts S5E11.png|Party Pooped Spike sees the gift box S5E12.png|Amending Fences Sir Spike "might as well dream big" S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Trailer Twilight near a tiny dimensional rift EG3.png Twilight's magic about to burst EG3.png Twilight's magic bursting outward EG3.png en:Spike/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens